


Purrfect

by PaperFox19



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Furry, Hyperinflation, M/M, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Chance are in a deep loving relationship. However Jake looks at Chance and feels inferior, Chance wants to make him feel puurrrfect…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrfect

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Purrrfect

Jake and Chance are in a deep loving relationship. However Jake looks at Chance and feels inferior, Chance wants to make him feel puurrrfect…

\--------------------------------------------------

Jake checked himself out in the mirror. He was naked and looking himself over. “Jeez could I be any scrawnier…?” He put his hands behind his head and struck a pose but it did nothing to ease his mind. “What does he see in me?” He asked to himself. The ‘he’ he was referring to was his lover Chance. The sexy muscled feline was sex on legs, in Jake’s opinion.

Chance felt so warm, and he was amazing in bed. Be it his stamina endurance or his endowments Chance was so fucking amazing Jake was worried he would get tired of him, and throw him away. He tried pumping weights but no matter how much he worked out he didn’t get any muscular.

He moved his hands over his lithe body. Yeah in a fight he was agile and strong, and the bedroom he held his own against Chance with his amazing flexibility. Still he had doubts, not that Chance ever gave him a reason to.

The feline never flirted or looked at another cat, unless you can’t scaredy cat his favorite cartoon. He reached down and caressed his 5 inch long penis. ‘Maybe if I was bigger…maybe…’ suddenly he felt two big strong arms encircle him.

“Hey kitten, your all naked been waiting for me?” Chance nuzzled Jake’s neck and the smaller male gasped. His gasp turned into a long moan as his lover’s touch began to excite him, he was pressed against the larger frame, and he shivered as he felt all of Chance’s muscles, not to mention the large bulge in his lounging shorts.

“Ah Chance, guess you’re up.” He felt his bulge nudge against his ass. “Really up!”

“You know it buddy,” his hands moved over Jake’s form, one hand going up to caress his pecs, while the other moved down, over his abs towards his waiting crotch. His lover’s touch has certainly excited his mate, as his hard 5 inch cock throbbed as the hand drew closer. “So why you posing naked, not that I’m complaining just you know curious?”

Chance nipped at Jake’s ear as his hand began to move over his arousal. “Ahh I was ahh ah just thinking!” he moaned, damn it he knew his ears were sensitive.

“Oh about what, how sexy you are?” he chuckled; he gave a teasing lick over his ear, and let his thumb run over his slit. “You could have woken me up for that.”

“Ahh Chance!” Jake moaned, unable to take it anymore he came, he fire spurt after spurt all over the mirror. As he came down from his climax Jake felt a strange wave of emotion wash over him and he was brought to tears. He whipped around and buried his face in his chest and began to cry. “Please don’t leave me.”

“What?”

“Please, don’t ever leave me. I’m scared you are gonna leave me.”

“Jake I’m not gonna leave you, I love you, you know that. Did you have a nightmare or something?” he rubbed his back soothingly.

“No, nothing like that, I’m just worried you are gonna get bored of me, and maybe our partnership won’t break up but you won’t want to sleep with me anymore.”

“That’s crazy!” Chance growled. “I could never get tired of you.”

“I…just don’t want you to get bored with me.”

“Bored huh?” he grabbed his partner and dragged him toward the bedroom. His mate was thrown on the bed, his back meeting warm sheets.

Jake blinked in surprise as Chance stripped off his lounging shorts allowing his 10 inch cock spring free. The smaller male couldn’t help but drool at the sight of it, he’d been taken so many times by that huge rod he couldn’t imagine anyone else claiming him. Just seeing it had his cock rising to the occasion.

“If you’re worried about boredom why don’t we try something new?” he licked his lips. Jake’s mind was swimming with the possibilities of what Chance had in mind but nothing came close to what happened. His lover climbed on top of him and straddled his hips.

“Chance what are you…wow…” he froze as he watched him lick his fingers and reach back to play with his hole, lubing himself with saliva. His fingers worked his hole open.

It was hot Jake had never seen this before, and his cock twitched. “I think that’s enough,” he says and removes his fingers and positions himself over Jake’s wet cock. “Here we go!” he sank down onto him moaning as his virgin entrance was opened by his loves cock.

“Chance!” his mate cried out his name, loving the sudden heat that surrounded him. It was amazing, so different from when Chance sucked him, the male was so hot and tight and the friction of sliding in was so intense.

“Ahh that’s good, time to move!” the larger male began to bounce up and down, riding Jake’s length nice and fast. His lover cried out in pleasure, his hands coming up to hold his hips. “Feels good right buddy?”

“Oh Chance so good, ahh ah ah ah!”

“You don’t mind helping your buddy out do ya?” he aimed a glance down at his aching cock. Jake nodded and began pumping Chance in time with his thrusts. Both hands moved over the impressive shaft, feeling it pulse in need.

Jake was still the first to cum, Chance’s clenching heat pulling him over the edge, his seed spilled deep inside the large anthro, he rode him through his orgasm before his cock twitched and he fired his own seed.

He opened his mouth as seed fired over his body splattering his face pecs and abs. Jake caught a bit in his mouth and licked his lips at the taste. Delicious and thick as always, he shivered as Chance pulled off his spent cock.

“I love you Jake, I will never be bored or grow tired of you.” He leaned down and kissed his mate.

“I love you to Chance, that was amazing.” He nuzzled against him. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“It’s okay; just know that to me you’re perfect.” Jake blushed, and soon fell asleep, a big smile on his face.

It would just be a cat nap in no time the two would be up and Jake would be taking Chance’s cock, for a few rounds, topping was fun and he’d definitely want to do it again but for now he wanted his mate inside him.  
End


End file.
